Jack and Jackie
by TimeLadyHolmes
Summary: This is the story of Jacklyn Lantern, spirit of Halloween and best friend of Jack Frost. Follows plot of movies with a few scenes just for Jackie. Rated T for colorful vocabulary. Jack/OC
1. Prolouge

**Author's note:** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAD TO DELETE THIS STORY BECAUSE I FORGOT TO UPLOAD CHAPTER TWO! I FEEL AWFUL!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. If I did, Jack Frost would be mine. I only own m OC, Jacklyn Lantern.**_

* * *

It was the Halloween of 1967. I was flying around on my broom and watching over the kids to make sure it wasn't ruined. I flew down to a town named Burgess, somewhere in Pennsylvaina. I was walking along the streets with my wand at the ready. A boy with white hair and a blue hoodie appeared in front of me, but I didn't acknowledge him.

I walked passed him but he followed me. I didn't notice the path of ice he shot in front of me as I had been too busy devouring a piece of chocolate. I slipped and the boy behind me started laughing.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid spirit yellow,_" I muttered. The boy became the color of a highlighter and I stifled a fit of giggles. He scowled, but then looked surprised.

"You can see me?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, but then realized something.

"Oh my god, you can see me too?" I squealed with delight.

"Yeah.." he replied.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" I asked him.

"The one and only. But how did you know that?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the fact you look like the personification of winter and you made a patch of ice for me to slip on might have given it away," I said with a smirk. he scratches the back of his neck and nods.

"So now that you know who I am, can you tell me who you are?" he asked.

"Jacklyn Lantern at your service," I told him, putting out a hand. He shakes it. I pulled away when I saw a kid being bullied out of the corner of my eye. I hopped on my broom and flew towards him. It was a nerdy-looking boy in a ghost costume and he was surrounded by three jocks. They had buckets of water behind their backs. I snuck up behind them and pointed my wand at the buckets.

"_Orchideous_," I whispered, turning the water into flowers. I laughed as the jocks went to pour the water on the boy and were shocked when flowers came out instead of water. Jack flew up behind me and saw the whole thing. He started laughing with me and that is how I met my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1: How it starts

**Author's note:**I decided to be nice and give you all a second chapter so you have a larger area to critique. Thanks fro reading and three reviews are needed for the next chapter. Jackie's modern and traditional outfits are on my Polyvore, link in my bio.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, only Jackie Lantern._**

* * *

My name is Jacklyn Lantern. I'm 340 years old. I have straight, ash blonde hair with single black and orange streaks that goes to my knees and bright green eyes. This is the story of how I became a Guardian and events following.

I look up and see a boy flying around above my head. I recognize him.

"Jack!" I yell at him. He doesn't hear me. "JACK! JACK FROST!" He falls out of the sky.

"Jeez Jackie, what was that for?" he yells.

"You should have answered the first time I called you name," I scold.

"I didn't hear you," he claims.

"Excuses, excuses," I taunt. "I would expect better from my best friend."

"Hey!" he says, but then a mischievous smile grows on his face.

"Frost, what are you planning?" I ask warily. He doesn't answer and instead picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I start to thrash and wiggle, but he keeps a tight grip. "Jack Frost, stop whatever the hell you're doing and put me down!"

"Nope," he says, popping the p. "SNOW DAY!" Oh shit.

Jack pulls me into the air and takes off. He starts shouting and woohooing, while I'm over here screaming my head off. He pulls us into a couple flips and causes a few slips and pranks. He lands us on a lake covered in ice and slides around before putting me down.

"Jack Frost, why the hell did you do that?!" I yell at him angrily.

"Lighten up Jackie and have a little fun," he tells me.

"Ugh, you are impossible," I say. "That was not fun, that was called scaring the crap out of me!"

"Whatever," he says, walking over to some kid and his book that was lying on the ground. "Huh, that looks interesting."

"Yeah! Snow day!" some other kids shout with glee, passing the kid with the book.

"You're welcome," Jack tells them even though he knows they can't hear him.

"Jack, if I didn't know you, I would think you're insane," I say to him.

"Guys, wait up!" the little boy called after his friends. "Are you guys coming to the Easter egg hunt on Sunday?"

"Yeah! Free candy!" one kid called.

"I hope we can find all the eggs with this snow!" the other kid said. We follow them back to book kid's house, me on my broom and Jack hovering in the air.

"It says here that they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like, super close!" he exclaims with his nose buried in his book. Jack nudges me.

"Who does that kid with the book remind me of? Oh wait, it's you!" he teases me.

"Shut up, Jack. Just because I'm always reading doesn't mean you can tease me about it," I tell him.

"Here we go again," one of the twins sigh.

"You saw the video too, Claude. He's out there," book kid claims.

"That's what you said about aliens," Claude's twin said.

"And the Easter bunny," Claude adds.

"The Easter bunny is real," book kid tells them.

"Oh, he's real all right," Jack says.

"Real annoying," I say.

"Real grumpy," Jack continues.

"And really full of himself!" we finish together, sending me into a fit of giggles. I fall of my broom laughing so hard.

"Come on! You two will believe anything!" Claude says. I see a little girl, about three or four hop down the stairs. She fell after the last one and I rushed towards her.

"Mom, Sophie fell again," book kid calls.

"You okay Soph?" the mom asks. I quickly send away the pain and she stops crying. "Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" book kid, now known as Jamie, questions.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." I look at Jack and he looks a little hurt.

"Hey," he says. I go up to him.

"Jack, she's an adult. Adults don't believe," I remind him.

"Who's Jack Frost?" he mutters, forming a snowball and adding some fun magic to it. He throws it and it hits Jamie.

"Okay, who threw that?" Jamie laughs.

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo," Jack says.

"Jack, you sound mental," I tell him. Jamie throws a snowball at a girl with red hair and the war begins. While the kids are throwing snowballs and Jack is distracted helping them, I form a snowball and add some accuracy magic, then throw it at Jack. It caught him in the face.

"JACKLYN LANTERN! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he threatens me. The kids suddenly stop and we look. They hit Cupcake. Jack quickly solves the problem by throwing what I call a fun-ball, or a snowball he adds fun to, at her. The kids run around laughing and I watch the scene. Jack flies after them and I follow on my broom.

"Little slippery," he says, creating an ice patch that Jamie Bennett slips on and starts to sled into the street.

"JACK!" I yell at him. "What are you doing?"

"Showing the kid a little fun!" he yells back. "Don't worry, Jamie. I've got you. Hold on!" I roll my eyes

"Jack, I've got to go! April has a new prank for me to test out!I'll be back at ten!" I yell, hoping he heard me, then flew off towards April's place.

* * *

When I get to her tree house somewhere in a forest on some mountain, I fly in through the window. I see April forming a plan for next April Fool's Day.

"April?" I ask to see if she's paying attention. I snap my fingers in her face. "April!"

"Oh, Jackie! There you are! I have this awesome new prank I want to show you!" she says excitedly.

"Well c'mon then, show me!" I say just as enthusiastically. She pulls me towards one of her work tables and takes out a blueprint. It has one of those spray thingys on sinks with a rubber band around it. I look at her, confused. She sighs and pulls me over towards a sink.

"Turn on the sink," she tells me. I do as she says, but no water comes out of the faucet. Instead, the sprayer that was in the blueprint shot water at me. I squeal and duck, trying to turn off the water.

Once it's off, I look at myself and see that I'm soaking wet. I glared at April and she just keeps laughing. Soon, I join in and we are laughing our butts off and rolling on the ground.

"April, I've got to go back to Burgess!" I yell when I see the time.

"Why?" she asks.

"I told Jack I would meet him back there five minutes ago," I explain. I give her a hug goodbye, then hop on my

broom and fly full speed towards the small town.

When I arrive, I look around and see Jack flying towards me. He tackles me in a hug and pins me to the ground with my hands above my head. I scowl at him.

"You said you would meet me here two hours ago!" he shout in my face.

"Sorry, " I mumble, but then start laughing.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh nothing," I reply. I shove him off me and stand up.

"Why are you soaking wet? he asks me, finally noticing.

"April's new prank," I say. He didn't question me, it was a pretty self-explanatory answer. He gets a mishevious smile on his face and before I can do anything, he starts to tickle me.

"Jack!" I squeal between giggles. "Stop! Jack!" He stops when something moves past us.

"Whoa," he says, flying towards it. I follow. The thing moves past us again and again.

"Jack, be careful," I tell him as he goes off to investigate. I decide to follow him and we end up on a roof. The thing knocked over a trash can. Jack and I fly down and land on the ground. He has his staff held out in front of him and I have my wand at he ready. We have our backs to each other and are slowly turning in a circle.

"Hello, mate," an Australian voice says. Hold on, I know this voice. We turn and see Bunny in the shadow of a building, leaning against the wall. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Oh god, Bunny. Are you seriously still mad about that? It was decades ago, get over it!" I tell him.

"Yes," he says seriously. I snort. "But this is about something else. Fellas?"

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask. I look around and see yetis coming towards us. I try to get on my broom and fly away, but as soon as I get a foot off the ground, a yeti hits my head.

"Jackie!" I hear Jack yell before the darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 2: I don't want to be a Guardian

**Author's note: **Crap, I totally forgot to add this chapter when I first published this. Oops. Here is the REAL Chapter 2!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, just Jacklyn Lantern**_

* * *

I open my eyes and see Jack leaning over me with a concerned expression on his face. I look around and see Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny looking at me as well. Great, I thought, All the attention on me. I despise attention.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Jack asks me. I nod and stand up and look around.

"Jack, where's my wand? More importantly, where's my broom?" I ask, really worried. I can't live without the damn things.

"Here," he says as he hands them to me. I thank him and turn back to the others.

"I hope the yetis treated you well," North says.

"Oh, yeah. I love it when people shove me and my best friend into a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack replies sarcastically. So that's what happened.

"Oh, good. That was my idea," North says happily, not getting the sarcasm. I shake my head. He gestures to the others. "You know Bunny, obviously. And the Tooth Fairy."

"Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And you're teeth!" She shoves her hand in his mouth and squeals. "They really do sparkly like freshly fallen snow!" The little fairies sigh in response. Jack sends me a look screaming help and I laugh silently. Suddenly, Tooth shouts. "Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman," North continues. Sandy had fallen asleep. North nudges him. "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!" Sandy opens his eyes and waves at me.

"Hey, anyone care to tell us why we're here?" I ask, hanging upside down on my broom. Thank god I was wearing my modern clothes. Sandy starts to use the dream sand to make pictures over his head, but he's going so fast I can't understand.

"Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks, little man," Jack tells him. I give him a thankful smile for trying. "We must've done something really bad, Jackie."

"It must've been awful enough to get the four of them together," I say to him.

"Are we on the naughty list?" we ask in synchronization.

North laughs. "On naughty list? Jacklyn here holds the record, but Jack, you're a close second. But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping the slate clean." Jack and I exchange looks. Something weird was going on.

"How come?" Jack questions. I get off my broom and stand on the ground with my arms crossed.

"Good question," Bunny comments.

"How come? I tell you how come!" North starts. "Because now you both are Guardians!" The yetis hold up flaming batons that make me take a step back. I've always hated fire, but I don't know why. The elves start to play horrid music. The yetis started to twirl the batons close to me and it became to much for me to bare.

"NO!" I shout, hexing all of the elves so the instruments won't play. Jack slammed his staff on the ground and torches fire was put out.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack asks, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

North starts laughing. "Of course you do. Music!" The elves try to start playing, but my magic held and they couldn't.

"NO MUSIC!" I yell. "This is all very flattering, but-"

"You don't want us," Jack continues. "You're all hard work and deadlines-"

"We're pranks and snowballs and fun times," I go on.

"We're not Guardians," we finish together.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said," Bunny says.

"You know that's really creepy when you finish the other's sentence," Tooth tells us. "Jack, Jacklyn, I don't think you understand what we do." Tooth gestures to the globe with golden lights. "Each of these lights is a child."

"A child who believes," North adds. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." I look back at Jack and Tooth is examining his teeth again. He trying to complain, but it's hard to talk when people stick their fingers in your mouth. I start giggling.

"Sorry," she says, pulling away. "They're beautiful."

"Okay, no more wishy-washy," North says. "Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack asks. I just gasp, then start playing with my necklace. Oh crap, He's out. What the hell is he doing this time? I thought.

"Yes!" North confirms. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." He gestures to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," I interrupt.

"Pick? You think we pick?" North asks. No shit, Sherlock, I think. "No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." He points to the moon. Jack and I both whip around at stare at them.

"What?" We ask at the same time.

"Last night, Jack and Jacklyn, he chose you. Both of you," Tooth explains.

"Maybe," Bunny adds.

"Man in the Moon... He talks to you?" Jack asks, looking up at the moon.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny," North continues his little speech.

"Why wouldn't he tell us himself?" I wonder out loud.

"After 300 years, this is his answer?" Jack mumbles, scratching the back of his head. "To spend eternity like you guys-"

"Cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" I continue, feeling my anger levels rising.

"No, no. That's not for us!" he finishes.

"No offense," I add.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asks. He walks over to us. Jack and I turn aound and Jack grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's these clowns know about bringing joy to children anyway?" I can feel tears threatening.

"You ever heard of a snow day?" Jack replies.

"How about a prank or perhaps Halloween?" I add.

"I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what we do," Jack continues.

"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you two are invisible, mates," Bunny taunts. Hot tears are collecting in my eyes. "It's like you both don't even exist."

"Bunny, enough," Tooth stops him.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack says. I glare at Bunny.

"The what? What did you call me? And what's she doing, pointing that pathetic stick at me?" Bunny asks, unsure of what's just happened. "I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were," Jack teases.

"If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" I ask.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny," he says, coming closer until he's a foot away from us. "People believe in me." That was the last straw.

"Shut up, Bunny!" I yell, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he taunts.

I point my wand at him and shout. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Bunny's body froze under the body-binding spell. Then I hop on my broom and I got the hell out of there with Jack yelling at me to come back. I ignore him and I fly over to my cave by Jack's pond. I drop my broom and wand and drop on my bed. I cry until my tears are gone. One of my ghost friends made me a hot chocolate.

I curl up in bed and read, and sing, and read. Myra, my best ghost friend, kept pouring me more hot chocolate until I fell asleep reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't wake me up

**Author's note:** Boom! Another chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, only my OC**_

* * *

I can hear someone yelling in my ear, but my tired reflexes punched it in the nose. I can hear it cry out in pain as I grunt and pull my blankets tighter around me. Suddenly, I'm engulfed in cold as my blankets are ripped off me. I growl and ignore the person trying to wake me up. They stop and I think they have left me alone. But nope, they come back and tickle until I wake up.

"OKAY! I'M UP!" I yell in their ear. I open my eyes to prove it and see it was Jack who was trying to wake me up. I punch his arm. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"Jeez, quiet down Jackie. We came to get you," he answers.

"We?" I ask. He gestures around him. I see Sandy, North, and Bunny. Looks like my spell wore off. "Oh. Is there a specific reason why you need to wake me up BY FUCKING TICKLING ME?!"

"Tooth need our help." At that I jump out of bed. Everyone looks at me questionably. Jack coughs and I look in my full-length mirror. I see I'm in my pajamas, which consists of a black sports bra and sweat pants. Don't judge me. I sigh and snap my fingers. Black and orange smoke engulfs me. When the smoke clears, I see I'm in my traditional clothes, but I'm too lazy to go to my modern ones.

"Allons-y!" I say and grab my broom. The others follow me out of my home. I see North's sleigh and smile. I climb in and Jack sits next to me. Bunny sits in front of us and glares at me. I stick out my tongue childishly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks quietly.

"Why do you ask?" comes my reply.

"You were sleeping with books all around you, music playing, and you had streaks of black trailing down your face," he points out.

"Oh, yeah. I may or may not have been sobbing and reading and singing," I say quietly. Jack gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug.

"To Tooth Palace!" cries North. He uses a snow globe portal and we go through. i look around and see black shapes coming towards us. "What?"

I jump onto my broom and try to fly off, but Jack grabs my ankle and pulls me back onto the sleigh. I sit down, cross my arms, and pout.

"What are they?" North yells.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouts. I gasp. Jack jumps up and grabs a fairy. He comes back down and opens his hand.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth, you okay?" I ask it. It squeaks and I take that as a yes. We land and I jump off. I see Tooth freaking out, but I go and hide beneath the sleigh.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting," a familiar cold voice says. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch, you have 30 seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth threatens.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch taunts.

"Why are you doing this?" North asks, pointing a sword at Pitch.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in," Pitch rants. I hate when he does this. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny retorts.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit," Pitch scoffs.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost? And underneath the sleigh, who is that?" Pitch asks. I step out with my wand at the ready.

"Hello, Pitch," I smirk.


	5. Chapter 4: Neutral Party

**Author's note:** New chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG only my OC.**_

* * *

"Hello, Jacklyn," he spat. "Since when are you and Jack Frost over here so chummy with the Guardians?"

"We're not," Jack says, looking around.

"Good, a neutral party," Pitch coos. "Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

"Wow, really feeling the love right now," I reply sarcastically.

"Oh, but Jacklyn, I thought you would know by now, no one loves you and no one ever will," Pitch says harshly. Tears sting my eyes.

"Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!" Bunny yells, charging towards us with Tooth. But before they reach us, Pitch grabs my shoulder and we reappear on another platform. He hold me by my hair. A Nightmare comes up and stops Tooth from attacking us.

"Whoa! Easy girl, easy," Pitch says, soothing the horse. He grabs a fistful of black sand to show the others. He creates ropes out of the sand that bind my arms behind my back and dangles me by my waist over the edge of the platform. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into Nightmares."

"Guys, stay back!" I yell at them.

"Why should we listen to you?" Bunny asks.

"Just trust me! I'll be fine, go protect the children! That's wh-" I was cut off by black sand creating a gag over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, little pumpkin. Don't go giving my plans away," Pitch says. I try to get out of these bonds but they were too strong. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny asks. He grabs his boomerang. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"

The black sand is creeping towards my neck and I can see fear flash in Jack's eyes. I look at him and try to tell him I'm okay, but before I can, the sand lets go of me and I'm falling. The remaining black sand knocks me out, and I can hear the Guardians yell my name and feel someone grab me. The black takes over my vision and plagues my sleep with Nightmares.


	6. Chapter 5: Stop knocking me out!

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any songs I use in this story. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

I peel open my eyes and see everyone staring at me. I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off by Jack.

"Jackie, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I tell him, but he doesn't believe me. "I just wish I could stop getting knocked out today."

"Okay," he says warily.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Five minutes," Jack tells me. I get up and walk over to Tooth.

"I'm sorry about the fairies," I say quietly.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight," her voice cracks.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asks her.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them," she explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jacklyn, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She flies over to a mural on the wall and we follow, me on my broom and Jack walking on the ice. "My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours, too."

"Our memories?" Jack asks.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost and Jacklyn Lantern," she replies.

"But I wasn't anyone before Jack Frost." I decide to stay silent.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen," Tooth tells us as if we should know this. I drift off into my own world, wondering if I really want to know my past. There is this nagging feeling that I shouldn't look at them. Jack interrupts my thoughts.

"You have to show me!" he yells happily. I've never seen him so happy in the time I've known him.

"I can't Jack, Pitch has them," she says.

"Then we have to get them back, right Jackie?" he asks me. I nod in response, not wanting to crush his happiness. Tooth gasped as the mural faded and iridescent feathers fell from her.

"The children! We're too late," she says sadly.

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North yells, startling us. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Idea!" He points a sword at Bunny. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth cries.

We get the teeth, the children keep believing in you!" North explains.

"We're talking seven continents and millions of kids!" Tooth freaks out.

"Give me break," North cuts her off. "You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny adds. All the Guardians turn towards me and Jack.

"Jack and Jacklyn, if you help us, we will get you your memories," North says.

"I'm in," Jack says. I nod my head in fake agreement. I really don't want my memories.

* * *

We're now somewhere in Asia. Jack and I are flying over the roof tops with Tooth and North is hopping from chimney to chimney. Bunny bounds along side us.

"Hop to it, rabbit! I'm five feet ahead!" Jack yells to Bunny.

"Yeah, right. Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but, really, what's the point? 'Cause you won't be able to keep up anyway," Bunny replies.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" I shout.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny said, increasing speed, as did Jack.

"A race? Is it a race?" North asks. "This is going to be epic!"

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" Tooth was yelling excitedly. She bumps into a sign.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field," she tells me.

"How long is a long time?" I ask.

"440 years, give or take," she says, a bit embarrassed.

I let the boys have their little fun while I did most of the serious work. Once we all had gathered on a rooftop, the boys all hold up their bags with triumphant smiles on their faces.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth exclaims. Their faces fell when she said "gifts'.

"You four have been leaving gifts, right?" I ask. They all shake their heads and I facepalm. "Idiots."

* * *

We all regroup at Jamie's house.

"Left central incisor. Knocked out in a freak sledding accident," Tooth says, examining Jamie's tooth. "Wonder how that could've happened."

"Hey, that was all Jack. I was over at April's testing a new prank!" I say defensively.

"Sorry, sorry," Tooth says, surrendering. After a silent pause, "You like him, don't you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like him, he's my best friend," I say.

"I mean like like," she corrects me.

"Oh." I blush. "How did you know?"

"It's just the way you two interact. You always know what the other will do and I saw the way Jack acted when Pitch knocked you out with that sand. He was totally freaking out and he was the one to save you. I'm pretty sure he really likes you as well," she explains.

"Oh, okay. I never really had that sixth sense other girls have. Once, another spirit was totally flirting with me, and I had to idea. One day, he kept throwing a piece of paper at me. I just kept throwing it back at him 'cause I thought he was messing with me. He kept going, "Here's some mail" or some other crap. Finally, he told me to, and I quote, "Just read the damn thing". It pretty much said the usual 'I really like you Jackie, wanna go on a date?' And below it was the worst possible thing. He wrote, "Circle yes or no." I didn't circle anything, I just threw the paper back at him, saying something about not wanting mail. I told Jack and Myra about it later and they said it was so obvious that he was flirting with me. I was so oblivious to it," I tell her. We started laughing really hard and it took us a minute to quite down. After a long silence, Tooth looks down at Jamie, who was sleeping.

"This was always the part I liked most." I look at her confused. "Seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, isn't it?" I ask her.

"Thank you for being here, Jackie. It's nice having another girl on the team, but I wish I had known about yours and Jack's memories. I could've helped you," she says.

"Yeah, well, the thing is, I'm not so keen on knowing my past memories. This little voice in my head is saying its a bad idea," I tell her. She gives me a sad look. "C'mon, let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn."

"Here you are!" North says. The boys pile in and start showing off their bags of teeth.

"Shhhhhh!" Tooth shushes them, pointing to Jamie. I just give them a look and cross my arms.

"What gives, slowpokes?" North asks. "How you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in!" she whisper-shouts.

"That's what I want to hear," North whispers, chuckling.

"I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place," Bunny acuses us. We all turn and face him.

"Shhhhhh!" we all shush him. He puts his hands up in a surrender.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack says, pulling out a bag of teeth. I watch, trying to keep down my giggles. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

"You call that a bag of chompers?" Bunny takes out a bag a bit bigger than Jack's. "Now that's what I call a bag of chompers." I smirk.

"Gentleman, gentleman. This is about Tooth. It's not a competition," North intervenes, but then pulls out a large sack of teeth. "But if it was, I win!" He starts doing a happy Russian jig.

"Oh boys!" I sing, catching their attention. "Hate to ruin all your fun, but I win." I pulled from thin air a bag taller than North full of teeth. Their faces fall and I smirk. "You snooze you loose!" Jack throws a snowball at me, but misses. "Haha! Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Jack looked weirded out. "You don't have to kiss me, just a child's taunt," I explain. I see Tooth give me a knowing smile out of the corner of my eye.

A light shines brightly on us. Looks like Jamie is up. He gasps and moves the torch over everyone. "Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Sand man? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth giggles.

"He can see us?" Jack asks.

"Most of us," Bunny says, looking at the two of us. Jamie is still gaping in wonder at them. Tooth gives us a sad smile and Jamie looks confused.

"Guys! He's still awake!" Tooth realizes.

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunny orders. Sandy makes a fist and steps forwards, but is stopped by Bunny. "With the dreamsand, you gumbies!"

A greyhound appears on Jamie's bed. It starts to growl in Bunny's face. I look over and see Jack slowly moving his staff towards the alarm clock. I can easily see what my best friend was about to do.

"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie yells at his dog. "What are you doing, Abbey? Down!"

"All right, nobody panic," Bunny warns.

"Bunny, you do know that's a greyhound, right?" I ask him.

"Do you know what they do to rabbits?" Jack asks. I giggle.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny says. "Six-foot-one, nerves of steel." I roll my eyes. "Master of tai-chi and the ancient art of..." Jack cuts him off by tapping the alarm with his staff. Abbey starts barking loudly at Bunny. "Crikey!"

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie cries. Abbey jumps on Bunny and starts to attack. I laugh along with Jack. Sandy has a ball of dreamsand in his hand and is trying to aim it at either Abbey or Jamie. He tosses it but hits Tooth instead. He makes more and tries to throw them, but he manages to hit everyone in the room but me, Jack, and himself.

"Really wish I had a camera right now," Jack laughs.

"Your wish is my command," I say, conjuring up a camera. I hand it to Jack, who's got a grin going from ear to ear. He takes a couple photos, but is stopped by a Nightmare looking in the window.

"Jackie, Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!" Jack yells as he jumps out the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell back, hopping on my broom and follow him. We follow the Nightmares across rooftops, Jack yelling with joy. We follow a Nightmare down an alley and Jack shoots it with a bit of ice and hits it.

"I got it!" he yells. We jump on the roof and see the frozen Nightmare. "Sandy! Jackie! Did you see that? Look at this thing." I turn around a gasp when I see Pitch walk behind us.

"Frost? Jacklyn Lantern, nice to see you," he says, taking Jack by surprise.

"As if, Pitch. Go to hell," I say in a disgusted tone. Jack tries to hit him with ice, but Pitch disappears.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos," Pitch comments. I turn towards his voice and see him reappear on a roof top next to us. "This is your fight, Jack and Jacklyn."

"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth, right Jackie?" Jack turns towards me and I give a slight nod.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch ponders. He turns and sees Sandy standing next to him. He gasps. "Now this is who I'm looking for." Sandy pulls out whips of dreamsand and tries to hit Pitch.

"Yeah! Go Sandy!" I yell, encouraging him. After a bit of a fight, Sandy manages to capture Pitch with the dreamsand and shoves him into a few walls before flinging him into the street.

"Remind me not to get on you bad side," Jack says, admiring Sandy's work.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated," Pitch rants. "It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back." Dozens of Nightmares surround me, Jack, and Sandy.

"Jackie, get out of here. Sandy, you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack orders.

"No, I'm not leaving you to fight this battle alone!" I yell at Jack, extremely frustrated.

"Go!" Jack yells. I roll my eyes and fly up in the air on my broom, staying close so I could watch the scene. The Nightmares creep in closer on the pair and Pitch rides up to the front.

"Boo," is the command he uses to send the Nightmares into battle mode. I hear North's sleigh above us.

"Thank the gods," I mutter. They crash into a few buildings. I look back a Jack and Sandy. The two are up in the air now, a good 50 feet from where I am. The nightmare sand follows them and I see Sandy fling Jack out of the way.

A battle commences. I watch from a distance. For some odd reasons, the Nightmares stay away from me, almost as if it was ordered. My trail of thought is broken by Jack's yelling.

"Jackie, come on! We have to help Sandy!" I look over to where Sandy is, but it was too late. Pitch shot nightmare sand into Sandy's back, turning him into nightmare sand.

"NO!" I cry as Jack does the same. We both try to fly towards him, but I'm held back by a flurry of Nightmares. Jack flys faster towards Pitch. Pitch send a storm of Nightmares and they attack Jack.

"No!" I yell, but then I see a blue light. Jack is using some powerful winter magic to freeze all of the Nightmares. The mix of ice and black sand explodes and Jack falls through the air. I fly towards him and grab him before he falls. I fly the two of us back to the sleigh and lay him down on a bench.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asks him.

"Yeah, have you been keeping secrets from me?" I say with mock seriousness.

"I.. I didn't know I could," he replies.

"I don't give a damn about that. I'm just glad you're okay," I tell him, pulling him into a hug. He returns the hug and North opens a portal so that we head back to the Pole.

* * *

**AN: **FYI, I can't write fight scenes very well, so pardon any inconvenience. Thanks for reading! Oh, and what happened with Jackie and the spirit happened to me once. It was awful and really awkward, so if you are a guy and reading this, don't do that.


	7. Chapter 6: Incredibly annoying

**Author's note**: A big thanks to those who have read, favorited, or followed my story and a huge thanks to the two guests for the reviews! I find reviews to be little motivational pushes to get me through this awful writer's block I'm having right now. I can't even write my Doctor Who fanfic on my other account. Do go check it out and tell me if I should keep going. It's called The Mystery Girl. Thanks and enjoy the next really long chapter!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any other books or songs used in this story. I only own Jackie._**

* * *

When we reach North's workshop, we set up a small funeral for Sandy. The elves play a sad song with bells and North, Tooth, and Bunny all place candles on his plaque. The mood is very sad. Jack and I hang towards the back of the group since we didn't know Sandy very well.

After the funeral, Jack goes over to a window and I fly up into the rafters. I don't know what else to do, so I started singing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

...me, me, me.

Once that song was over I chose another.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I hear the fluttering of wings and open my eyes. I see it's Tooth and it looks like she wants to talk.

"Jackie, you have a beautiful singing voice, did you know that?" she tells me.

"Jack has always told me that, as well as Myra and Anna, but I'm certain I sound like a dying elephant," I reply.

"There we go with Jack again," she nudges me. I blush. "You do like him!"

"Hush, Tooth! The whole world doesn't need to know!" I shush her.

"Okay," she sighs.

"I'm sorry about Sandy," I say quietly. She doesn't reply, so I decide to go to a different subject. "What's going on with you and North?"

She blushes. "W-what are you talking about?" she stammers.

"Someone has a crush!" I exclaim. She smacks my arm and I shut up.

"I like having these talks with you," she says after another small silence.

"Me too, I've only known you for a couple days, but you're already like a sister to me," I tell her.

"Aw! You too, Jackie," she says, pulling me into a hug. I hug her back, but then look over her shoulder. What I see makes me gasp.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" she asks. I don't say anything, I just point at the globe and the disappearing lights. She flies down and I follow.

"Look how fast they're going out," Tooth says as we gather around the globe.

"It's fear," Jack says. We both fly up and around the globe.

"He's tipped the balance," I say, watching lights in England disappear.

"Hey, buck up, you sad sacks!" Bunny says, trying to lighten the mood. "We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all he stops and we get those little lights flickering again." Jack and I fly back to the ground.

"Bunny is right," North says as we ride in an elevator. "This time, Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Hey, did everyone hear that?" Bunny asks excitedly.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone! To the sleigh!" North calls, walking towards the red sleigh.

"Oh, no, mate. My warren, my rules. Buckle up," Bunny says, tapping the ground with his foot. A tunnel appears beneath us and we all fall in, sliding on the grass. Jack and I are whooping with joy and North seems a bit scared.

We land in what I guess is the Warren. It's very pretty, with green grass everywhere and statues of eggs, plus lots and lots of flowers.

" "Buckle up", is very funny," North says.

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunny says, gesturing all around him. Suddenly, he stood straight, his ears straining to hear something. "Something's up."He turns toward a tunnel and a group of walking eggs come out. We all peer in closer and hear screaming. We all get in battle stances. The screaming gets louder and louder and we all charge, but are stopped by a little blonde girl holding a few eggs.

"Sophie?" I say, confused. We all relax from battle stances. Sophie drops the eggs and chases after some elves.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny exclaims. North pats down his coat nervously mumbling something about snow globes. I facepalm. "Crikey, somebody do something!"

"Don't look at us," Jack says.

"We're invisible, remember?" I say while Sophie drags around an elf by it's hat.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth says flying over to Sophie. "It's okay, little one."

"Pretty," Sophie gasps.

"Aw! You know what? I've got something for you!" Tooth says holding out her hand to reveal teeth. "Here it is! Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum in them!" Sophie runs away screaming. Jack and I laugh.

"Blood and gums?" I ask. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time..." North trails off. I nod for him to keep going on. "For children."

"Wow, that's just sad," I comment.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought," Jack muses. He sends a snowflake I can easily identify as a snowflake with a bit of fun magic. It lands on Bunny's face.

Bunny takes Sophie out and shows her how the Warren works and they paint some eggs. I spend some time wandering off and humming. When the eggs are all done, I manage to get back with the group. I sit down next to Jack and Bunny and watch the eggs go through the tunnels.

"Not bad," Jack says.

"Not bad yourself," Bunny replies.

"Hey, Bunny? I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier," I say quietly.

"I'm sorry about the kangaroo thing as well," Jack adds.

"That's all right, mate. It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny laughs. He looks down at Sophie, curled up in his arms. "Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out."

"I love her," Tooth says. Sophie yawns. "I think it's time to get her home."

"How about I take her home?" Jack volunteers.

"Jack, no. Pitch is-" Tooth is cut off by Jack.

"No match for this." I grin slightly.

"That's why we need you here with us," Bunny says.

"Don't worry, I'll be with him," I tell them. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Trust us. We'll be quick as a bunny," Jack said. I take Sophie and we fly off to Burgess.

When we get to Sophie's house, we fly into her room. I try to put her down on the bed, but she's hugging my neck too tight and won't come off. I finally pull her off, but she rolls out of bed and on the floor with a thump.

"Sophie? Is that you?" her mom calls. Jack and I freeze, but I have an idea. I quickly toss a blanket over her and Jack adds a stuffed animal. We hover outside her window when I hear a voice.

"Mummy?" it calls. "Mummy! No!" I know that voice. It sounds like a small child, maybe two or three.

"That voice, I know that voice," I mumble. Jack says the same thing. I fly off towards the voice and Jack follows. I stop on a rooftop. "Mummy!" the voice calls again. I turn towards it and fly closer with Jack on my tail. We land in snowy grass.

"Mummy?" I look up and see a wooden bed frame with a hole underneath. Baby Tooth, who came along with us, is fluttering about in our faces and tweeting very loudly, trying to warn us off. Jack and I ignore her and we jump down the hole, following the voices. "Mummy?" There was the voice again and it was definitely coming from here.

We walk through a tunnel and it opens to a giant cave with cages and cages full of fairies. I immediately fly up to one and shush them. Jack does the same. I look down and see the tooth boxes Pitch stole.

"Mummy!" I hear the voice again and it's coming from the boxes. The voice keeps calling the same thing as we get closer and closer. We land on it and immediately start looking for our tooth boxes.

"Looking for something?" a dark voice says behind us. We turn around and see Pitch holding the boxes. "Don't be afraid, Jack and Jacklyn."

"You think we're afraid?" I ask.

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears," Pitch says. He turns to Jack. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you. And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why." Jack and I are dropped. We fall and hit the looks to me. "And you, my dear, you have a strange fear. Your greatest fear is your memories. Why? Why is that?"

"I.. I don't know," I admit.

"Well, know the both of you do, for the answer is right here." Pitch held out our tooth boxes. "Do you want them? Your memories?" Jack reaches out, but Pitch vanishes into the shadow.

Jack and I creep down a flight of stairs. "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box." I back up a bit and fall into the shadows. Pitch catches me and shoves me into a cage. Jack is oblivious to all of this and Pitch keeps talking to him. I can't make out what they're saying since he raised the cage at least 50 feet off the ground. Pitch also took my wand and broom so I'm stuck up here.

Jack vanishes with his tooth box. I'm happy that he got his memories back, but pissed because Pitch put me in a freaking bird cage. A freaking birdcage.

"Jack!" I yell. "Pitch, what did you do?"

"More importantly, what has your dear little Jack done?" he muses.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" I shout, seriously pissed.

"Just look at the globe and see for yourself." He gestures to the globe and I see lights fading quickly.

"So what do you want with me?" I ask him. "I'm not very powerful, I'm not useful. So what gives?"

"Oh, but you are an extremely useful bargain tool," he replies. I gasp when I realize his plan.

"So that means I'm stuck here, in this freaking birdcage, waiting for the gods know how long?" I ask. "Are you going to bore me to death?"

"No, because I have something else in mind." With that, he pulls out my tooth box and tosses it to me. I catch it in a way that opens it and shows me my memories.

_ It was 1683 and I was ten years old. I was walking through the village but was shunned by all of the other people. They thought I was a witch because of my mother, who they also claimed to be a witch. She had died two years before, but the rumors spread on and on, never fading. There was a boy in town, I guessed he was new. He came up to me and helped me carry my basket of food. He told me his name was John. He asked me why the others acted so cold to me. When I explained the situation, he didn't give me the cold shoulder as well. Instead, he insisted he would be my friend._

_ I was twelve now and John and I were taking my four-year-old brother, James, down to the meadow we discovered the previous year. It was autumn and James wanted to go play in the leaves. James had handed me a stick and I was drawing with it in the dirt. A bear had snuck up behind us and James screamed. I shoved the two behind me and pointed my stick at it. I didn't know what I was going to accomplish by that, so I closed my eyes and imagined the bear flying away. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see my imagination come to life._

_ I was fifteen years old. My best friend, John, had taken us on a walk. We were going to be married the day after my sixteenth birthday, which was in two weeks. We stopped in a meadow and sat down in the grass. I used my magic and wove a crown of daisies and placed it on John's looked so funny and I started laughing. He stuck some leaves and twigs in my hair so we looked equally ridiculous. We fell to the ground laughing._

_ It was a year after John and I got married when we had our first child. Her name was Abigail._  
_ I was in a house with a sick child named Emma. She had a cough and a fever, so I gave her a potion to drink. I told her parents she would be fine and not to tell the rest of the village about what I do. Unfortunately, fate just loathes me._

_ I was nineteen and playing with my now three-year-old daughter and thirteen-year-old brother. I heard yelling outside and looked through the window. A mob of angry villagers were outside my home and screaming about me being a witch._

_ "Mummy?" Abigail asked, waddling over to me. She clung to my leg._  
_ The villagers barged into my home and pulled Abigail and James away from me. Abigail kept screaming and crying, wanting to be with me, her mummy. James kept yelling at them to put him down and let me go. The mayor arrested me, claiming I was a witch. I looked around and saw Emma's parents. I knew immediately that they had ratted me out._

_ A few days later, I was executed. I was chained to a stake and the executioner had started the fire beneath my feet. I managed to save my family by telling the judge I had used magic on them to control them. I looked at them. John was in tears and holding a crying Abigail in his arms. James won't stop yelling out my name. I don't cry in pain as the fire consumes me. The last thing I hear is my daughter yelling, "Mummy! Mummy? No, I want my mummy!"_

I open my eyes and cry. I cry and cry and cry. Eventually I stop and decide to annoy Pitch as much as possible, to make him pay for showing me my memories. I start by singing so song by a Justin Bieber.

"You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone"

"Shut up!" Pitch yells, which just encourages me to sing some other annoying songs.

"Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,

Okay, let's test our knowledge on what we've learned so far. What color are the unicorns?

PINK!

What is it dancing on?

RAINBOWS!

What is the texture of their magical fur?

Ummm, SMILES!

Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows,  
Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows."

"Stop that infernal singing!" Pitch yells at me. I am clearly pissing him off, so my plan is working well.

"Can I have my wand?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"If you don't give me my wand, I'll start singing again." He looks a bit horrified.

"No."

"Fine then. You brought this upon yourself," I warn.

"It's peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!"

"Shut up, we're going on a field trip to Antarctica," he cut me off. He snaps his fingers and I'm suddenly cold.


End file.
